The Great Devourer's Revenge Part 1
by Ninjagoninjagirl590
Summary: Cole has always been the team leader to watch his teams back...and now he needs to protect them from a threat like no other. A mysterious man comes upon him and he KNOWS Cole...but Cole doesn't have a clue who he is. As he struggles to find out, the man keeps trying to kill him...who is this man? And why does he want to kill Cole?
1. Chapter 1: Evil Lurks

**Prologue**

_Dark_, _pale_ _and pain...is all I could experience now. I felt cold and weak, my heart was slowing down with each beat I was going to die. You may ask, what got me into this mess...it all started days ago..._

**Chapter 1: Evil Lurks**

It was a normal, bright day...the dew from the morning tree's dripped down onto the field of roses and plants.

The only sound, that broke the silence of dawn was a loud-banging gong...coming from a Dragon-headed ship.

Inside four Ninja were asleep, but were being waken from their slumber by none other than Sensei Wu. "Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" he yelled. All of them awoke with a groan...obviously sick of an early wake-up call.

"Ok! Ok! We're up! But PLEASE stop making that noise?!" Kai, the red Ninja of Fire shrieked...jumping down from his bunk. Sensei grinned and stopped as he watched his students get ready. They got dressed and went down to train...the one who worked harder in fact was the Black Ninja of Earth named Cole. He was the leader which wasn't an easy job due to the fact he was supposed to keep his team working together...which was far from simple.

But, though this day seemed to be _ordinary_ like any other, there was still something strange about it...a presence of evil, was lurking by.

**(Coles PoV)**

I was hitting a punch bag, non-stop. "Whoa, you look like your attacking a snake warrior! Whats gotcha pumping?" Jay asked. I kept hitting the bag, "I had a dream...(pant)...it was about us fighting the Serpentine." "And?" Jay looked at me. "They...(pant)...killed you guys." I said. Jay looked startled, "What?! W-Will that happen?!" I shook my head. "I dont know...but I wanna prepare ourselves...(pant)...just in case it _does_ happen." I continue punching the bag...I promised Sensei I will keep this team focused, now I need to protect them from harm.

I later go train in the meadow, but as I throw my daggers at a tree...I hear an unusual, _hissing_ sound. I pull out my scythe in defense. _'Where are you snake?' _I thought. I stayed quiet...just in case the noise came again...I heard nothing until an arrow whisked by me.

I growled, whoever this snake warrior is, he's messing with the wrong Ninja. I then see a figure dash past me, it was green, red, and white...now which kinda Serpentine tribe is that? I run after it, but its much faster than I thought it would be.

I finally corner it to a brick wall, and grin under my hood. "Couldn't hide forever now could you?" I say. The figure smiles, a wicked smile...I soon realize, this is no snake...its a..._person_. It shows itself as a tall man with smooth black hair, green clothes along with red and white, a pale face and...red eyes compared to Garmadon. Did he get bitten by The Great Devourer.

_"You don't recognize me __**don't **__you?" _he laughed. _"Well I'll give you a hint..."_ He stabs me and the last thing I hear is him saying: _'Dev'_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmares

**(Coles PoV)**

_'Cole? Can you hear us?'_

_'Guys, you don't think he's-'_

**(groan)**

_'Shh! He's waking up!'_

I wake up...my vision sways for a bit and then comes to focus. I see the rest looking at me concerned, I try to say something but all that comes out is a moan. Jay however speaks, "Cole you ok?"

I just stay silent...I don't know if I'm ok or not...I got stabbed by some guy I don't know. You call that ok? But although I feel pain, I answer, "I don't really-ah!" Pain sears through my body...I close my eyes shut, praying for it to leave...I feel the rest shaking me. "Cole! Just relax!" I breathe slowly...what is causing this? I open my eyes and look down...on my chest there are some bandages that are soaked with blood...must be where I go stabbed.

"Cole...what happened to you?" Zane asks, helping me sit up. I just look at him...a painful look in my eyes, " S-Some guy...(pant)...s-stabbed me..hard." I just lay back on my pillow as the pain returns, oh this hurts.

"What?!" Kai screams, anger in his tone. "B-By who?! Is it a Serpentine? Garmadon?! WHO WAS IT?!" His loud voice rings in my ears...I really want this to end.

"Kai, lets not make his pain worse...we'll ask him later when he's better." Zane says. Kai nods and sits down on a chair. I glance around the room: _white_, all white...I see Lloyd in the corner along with Sensei and Jay is sitting beside Nya...nothing new...but, where are we?

"Zane. Where are we?" I ask. "Hospital. When we found you we rushed you here as quick as we could." he says. I nod...my mind was filled with questionable thoughts, but the pain made it hard for me to think.

I feel pain again, I wince. Jay notices and helps me lie down, "You should rest...you've been through a lot." I nod...I was going to thank the guys for caring for me but...sleep took over.

As I slept I heard the rest leave, although they were parking the Bounty near in case I needed help...but the worse soon came...more pain? That guy again? No. I had a nightmare:

_'__**Wakes up in a dark**_** room**_ W-Wha? Where am I?'_

**_Wicked laughter is heard_**

_'Huh? Who's there?'_

**_'Hehe, you don't remember DON'T_**** you?'**

_'What are you talking about? Who are you?'_

**_'Hehehe, your_**** DOOM'**

_'W-What?! WHO ARE YOU?!'_

_**A dark figure steps out of the shadows, and stabs Cole**_

_**'Your**_** brother'**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan of Revenge

**Chapter 3: Plan of Revenge**

**(Dev's PoV)**

I was sitting in my den, my cave...my _home_. Sharpening my weapons, especially the dagger I used to stab Cole with. After I have finished, I examined the sharp blades with amazement, perfect edges, handle firm, and of course the shine of them was absolutely _remarkable_.

I held one, a blade in my hands. I practiced fighting with the wooden dummy set up in front of me, I brought down my blade at a 50 quarter angle, enabling me to chop the dummy in half. "Yeah...now that's a keeper." I said.

I put down my blade and sat outside on the top of my cave, listening to the sounds of the black night, I let the frigid breeze blow against my face...I chuckled as I heard the whispers between them, saying: _'wind thi blow'_' _'wind thi blow'_. "Thus...another successful mission complete." I spoke to myself.

But at least...I thought so, just after my lone victory, a large dog with dark brown fur, with a white mane walked towards me, this was my wolf, Rontu, who has always been loyal to me and **me** only. "Ah, there you are. Where have ya been? I was just listenin to the sounds of the night." He barked loudly, my smile faded...ever since I met him I have gained the ability to understand creatures language...what Rontu said...could _not_ be true. "He's what?!" I yelled, my happiness faded. My wolf barked louder this time enough for a bunch of bloody birds to hear. I pounded my fist hard on the roof, making the cave shake, "That son of a bitch! How could he have survived that stab?!" I walked back into my cave, Ronto followed in silence. I grabbed the same blade and walked out, putting on my black hooded sweater. "If he wants to live he better pray for his bloody life after I'm through with him." I snarled, taking off towards wherever...my _brother_ was.


End file.
